Sister Sister
by LOSTrocker
Summary: A collection of drabbles that center around The Tanner Sisters.


**A/N: **I'm going to take a break from my multiverse of Highlander/TMNT/Power Rangers for awhile to try to work on some Full House fanfictions. I really like the realtionship of DJ, Steph, and Michelle so I'm going to put all my one shots in one collection so they're not thrown all over the place. They will range at different stages through out the show and in the future. Multichapter ficcys will be seperate.

**Sister, Sister**

By: LOSTrocker

**1. You Don't Know Jax:**

Michelle ran into DJ's room with Stephanie right behind her.

DJ sighed. She hadn't been more then fifteen minutes and all ready her sisters were bugging her. "Haven't you Nerd Bombers learned to knock yet?"

At that question, Stephanie just smirked and knocked twice.

"Ha ha," DJ laughed sarcastically. "Can this wait?" she asked them. "I haven't even unpacked yet."

"Packing smacking," Michelle waved her bags away like they were nothing. "DJ! I challenge you to a dual!" Michelle smiled and turned to Steph. "I always wanted to say that."

"Huh?" DJ asked with a raised eye brow.

"It's Yu-Gi-Oh," Steph explained. "It's really popular among little kids."

Michelle put her hands on her hips and reminded her: "You should know you have a much better deck then I do."

"Anyway," Steph quickly changed the subject. It was bad enough her friends were teasing her about the cards. She didn't want DJ to as well. So, went back to why they were here. "Are you going to beat her or what?"

"Beat me?" DJ asked. The last time she checked when it was her vs Michelle: she always won.

Michelle dumped some jax on the floor. "You owe me sister," Michelle reminded her of their little wager that one day she would beat her at this game. Michelle thought this would be that day.

DJ smiled. She knew what Michell was talking about. She was game. "All right, what are the wages then?"

"Careful Deej, she's been practicing." Steph warned.

"Yeah on her and she always loses." Michelle pointed in Stephanie's direction.

"I don't lose!" Stephanie protested.

"Then what would you call it?" Michelle asked as they got comfortable on the floor.

DJ laughed. She had her Sorority Sisters but they were nothing compared to the real thing. "Okay, how about loser as to do the winners chores for a whole week?"

"A week?" Michelle questioned. "That's kid stuff."

"Well, you are kid." DJ reminded her.

"No, I'm not!" Michelle fussed. "I'm thirteen now!"

"Right, sorry." DJ apologized. "Well, since I'm going to be here for a couple of months... Lets make it three."

"Deal." Michelle agreed.

"Who goes first?" Steph asked.

"We can flip for it." DJ suggested.

Steph pulled out a penny and flipped it. "Call it!"

"Heads!" was Michelle.

DJ got tales.

Steph showed them. Michelle cheered. "BOO-YAH!" It landed on heads. She went first. Michelle blew on the ball for luck. Then with one good bounce and a swift of her right hand she managed to get all the jax at once like DJ had done several years ago. "OOH..." Michelle sang out. "Now, what?"

DJ was impressed. Still, she had a trick up her sleeve. There was a perk to being the oldest. "Man," she sighed. "That's going to be hard to beat."

Michelle placed the jax back down and she waited anxiously for DJ to go.

DJ bounced her ball high up giving her time not only to scoop up the jax once but twice! If Michelle or Stephanie had blinked they would've missed it.

"HOLY COW!" Michelle cried out.

"DJ how did you do that?" Stephanie asked. "Can you even do that?"

"Where is the rule book?" Michelle demanded.

DJ laughed. "No way, we made a deal remember?" DJ asked them. "Remember you have to do my chores for three months."

Michelle groaned. She got her jax and stomped out of DJ room. Stephanie laughed. She turned to DJ. "Do you think you can show me that?" she asked her.

"Maybe." DJ answered.

Stephanie smiled. She had missed her older sister since she went away to college. "Do you need help unpacking?" Stephanie offered since DJ just kicked Michelle's little butt.

"Nah, I got it." DJ assured her.

"I'm glad your home DJ." Stephanie made known with a smile.

DJ couldn't help but agree there. She closed the door behind Stephanie and made a mental note to let Michelle win next time.

Maybe.

**END 1**


End file.
